


Smutember 2019 Romance

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Candles, Cooking, Dinner, Dorks in Love, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, Love, Making Love, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Snowed In, Stockings, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, True Love, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Snowed in, a married Dipper and Wendy share a romantic evening ending insome good old fashion love making.





	Smutember 2019 Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fereality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/gifts).

> written for smutember. requested by fereality

The snow fell on the cabin. Dipper tended to the fire. Traveling to Northern Europe to study trolls, the married couple found themselves snowed in at their cabin. Dipper, never one to miss a chance to woo his love, went about setting up dinner. 

As Wendy napped, Dipper cooked some chicken that was in the freezer. As the meal cooked he set the table, a small thing for two. “Not a lot of room , but at least it’s intimate,” Dipper thought to himself as he lit the candles. 

Wendy awoke to the smell of food. Her nostials sniffled at the fresh scent of herbs and spices. When she poked her head out to the living room, Dipper had moved the table to the front of the fireplace. He had sent up a beautiful meal for her. With a flourish of his hand towel, he pulled out a chair for her. “Madame, your dinner is served,” he said in a bad french accent. 

Laughing, she sat down. The dinner was delicious, Dipper out did himself. There was always something about warming yourself by the fire on a cold night that Wendy loved. She could feel the fire in her bones. She went to help clean up, but Dipper wasn’t hearing it. 

“Oh no Honey. I got this.” 

“Dipper, you made the damn meal, just let me help with the dishes at least.”

But Dipper was steadfast. “Nope. I’m doing them and that’s that.”

She wanted to do something as thanks for that delicious meal. Than she had an idea. As Dipper cleaned up, she slipped away. As he was just finished, Wendy called him. 

When he looked up he was greeted with the sight of Wendy nothing but sexy lingerie, stockings covered her long gorgeous legs. Her bra and panties were see through, letting him have full view of her most private parts. It was all emerald like her eyes “So, how’s this? Better than doing the dishes.” 

Dipper opened his mouth but all that came out was a series of squeaks that might be confused as human speech. 

Laughing, Wendy took of Dipper’s shirt. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Next thing Dipper knew his pants and boxers were thrown on to the floor and his beautiful wife was straddling his naked body. His now very erect penis was straddled by her crotch, while her breasts pressed against his chest. Their lips touched, tongues intertwined. Dipper loved the hard, muscular body of his wife. 

When they stopped to get a breath, Dipper mumbled her name. “Wendy.”

“Dipper.” The red head pushed her panties aside, revealing her wet, hungry lips. He slid in easily. The young couple found a rhythm as Dipper bucked into her. 

The carpet wasn’t the most comfitable place for sex, a distent possiblity of carpet burn burn of his ass was on the back of Dipper’s mind. But the warmth of the fire and the heat of each other bodies was enough. 

“Huh, huh, Dipper… I’m about to cum.”

Dipper didn’t slow down. “Me too.”

“Oh fuck I love you Dipper.”

“I love you too.”

Wendy felt her body give away to her passions and came as Dipper came inside her. It was hard to say who came first. Falling down, Dipper caught his wife. Naked, she laid a top of her husband, soften manhood still in her body; basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.


End file.
